Noviembre sin ti
by AtRaM Potter
Summary: Hermione se va, y Harry sufre su distancia...song fic con la famosa cancion de Reik... H/Hr a muerte, espero k os guste y vuestros Reviews


Estoy aquí, sentado junto al lago, observando al calamar gigante que, para no variar, estaba jugando en la superficie del agua

Estoy aquí, sentado junto al lago, observando al calamar gigante que, para no variar, estaba jugando en la superficie del agua. Inconscientemente le voy tirando migas de pan de una tostada que llevo en la mano que cogí de la cena. Hoy se cumple el plazo que nos diste. "Volveré en Noviembre, lo prometo". Ha pasado mas de la mitad y se esta haciendo eterno. Tan solo hace 1 año, un maldito año que no te veo, un año en el que ninguna noche e dormido bien pensando en lo que puede haberte pasado.

_**La tarde se aleja,  
el cielo esta gris  
la noche aparece sin ti,  
callado en la playa  
te lloro en silencio otra vez.**_

No entiendo como tu padre pudo sacarte de la escuela, es algo que nunca me cabrá en al cabeza. No se por que, si no lo hizo cuando estábamos en guerra, por que narices tiene que hacerlo ahora, justo cuando te iba a pedir… no puedo decirlo, no quiero recordarlo. Nunca debí dejar que te fueras, ese ha sido el gran error de mi vida, dejarte ir.

_**Me ahoga esta pena  
no puedo vivir  
las olas no me hablan de ti  
sentado en la arena  
escribo tu nombre otra vez.**_

Hace un año de aquella noche, en la que me juraste amor eterno. Desde que empezamos nuestro nuevo trabajo en Hogwarts: tu profesora de transformaciones y yo de defensa, aparte de tener nuestras carreras de aurores. Aquella noche sigue viva en mí, aquella noche de Noviembre sigue viva en mi mente y en mi corazón. Aquella noche en que por fin te dije mis sentimientos, te juré amor eterno, y tu solo sonreíste y lloraste de felicidad, como solo tú puedes hacer. Aunque el tonto de nuestro amigo y su novia no dejaron de hacernos fotos y nos molestamos bastante, se los agradezco en el alma, es lo único que me queda de ti, lo único que me queda de esa noche de Noviembre en la que por primera vez de tuve completamente sola para mi, fuiste completamente mía. Tan solo dos meses después de haber vencido a Voldemort, con tu ayuda incondicional, como siempre. Mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de viaje en la vida, mi inspiración para todo, mi conciencia, mi compañera inseparable de aventuras, mi confidente, mi todo…

_**Porque te extraño  
desde aquel Noviembre  
cuando soñamos juntos  
a querernos siempre  
Me duele, este frío Noviembre  
cuando las hojas caen  
a morir por siempre... **_

Por que no puedo mas con esta agonía, mis alumnos hasta se han dado cuenta de que no soy el mismo desde que desapareciste. Mucha gente, en especial McGonagall me dice que tengo que rehacer mi vida, que me divierta y que me case, pero yo no puedo hacerlo: no si no es con tigo, no sin ti.

_**Noviembre sin ti  
es sentir que la lluvia  
me dice llorando que todo acabó  
Noviembre sin ti  
es pedirle a la luna  
que brille en la noche de mi corazón.**_

Otra vez...otra vez... 

Si tan solo tu padre entendiera, que por mucho que nos separe nos amamos de igual forma. Pero no, siempre es mejor así, al fin y al cabo, el es tu padre, siempre lo has respetado y siempre lo harás, ha de ser así, no puede ser de otra manera: Hermione Granger siempre tan respetuosa, eso es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti. Y mírame a mí, al hombre de piedra, al hombre que ha vencido a Voldemort, derrotado por la ausencia de su amada. El amor dio la felicidad al mundo mágico, y el amor me esta destrozando la vida, bueno, el amor… y tu padre, pero no le puedo culpar de querer lo mejor para su hija, aunque lo mejor para ti sea estar junto a mi, o al menos eso creo, por que nadie te va a amar como yo lo hago, ni te cuidará como yo lo hice, lo he hecho y lo haré por siempre, nunca…

Pero no puedo decirte que vuelvas, no te pude enseñar el tatuaje que me hice con Ron, nuestro gran amigo y confidente: tu nombre escrito en runas antiguas, justo en el pecho, justo en el corazón, siempre estarás ahí, en mi corazón. Nada ni nadie te podrá sacar de ahí. Pero no puedo ser egoísta, tú tendrás seguramente tu vida hecha, estés donde estés.

_**Quisiera decirte  
que quiero volver  
tu nombre va escrito en mi piel  
ya es de madrugada  
te sigo esperando otra vez **_

Ya amanece, empieza otro día de clases, otro día tengo que aparentar que te he olvidado, solo para que nuestros alumnos no piensen cosas que no son. La jefa de la casa Ravenclaw se fue de Hogwarts, se fue para no volver, y con ella se llevó mi felicidad. Pero seguiré adelante, por mis amigos, por los tuyos, pero por siempre te amaré.

_**Porque te extraño  
desde aquel Noviembre  
cuando soñamos juntos  
a querernos siempre  
Me duele, este frío Noviembre  
cuando las hojas caen  
a morir por siempre...  
**_

Me dispongo a entrar al castillo, otra vez vienen a mi mente la de veces que crucé esa puerta del vestíbulo junto a ti y a Ronald, el trío dorado separado para siempre. Miles de recuerdos agolpan en mi mente. Un suspiro se escapa de mis labios.

-Dicen que los suspiros son besos perdidos.

Esa voz, me estoy volviendo loco, pero no puede ser, alguien a dicho eso, muchos alumnos se paran y miran detrás de mi, pero yo tengo miedo de que solo sea un sueño, no puede ser tu voz. Pero…. Me giro lentamente, mirando al suelo, unas piernas conocidas quedan entonces frente a mí, poco a poco subo mi mirada hasta llegar a unos ojos de miel que, humedecidos, me miran dulcemente, esos ojos que siempre han conseguido darme la paz y la fuerza necesaria para continuar. Me vuelvo a perder en ese mar de miel, en el que por tanto tiempo deseé perderme, y que ha estado ausente durante 1 largo año.

-He vuelto, y esta vez para siempre.

Me miras fijamente. Como siempre, cumples tus promesas. No puedo evitarlo, me lanzo a tus brazos llorando, mientras tú respondes al abrazo con la misma intensidad, y también llorando. En ese momento me olvidé de que estábamos frente al gran comedor, y de que este estaba lleno de estudiantes que nos miraban sorprendidos; en ese instante solo existíamos tú, yo y nuestro amor. Y sin más te besé, te besé con pasión, con deseo, pero sobretodo con amor, con mucho amor. Y allí, delante de todo Hogwarts, te pedí que te casases con migo, mientras te entregaba en anillo que tanto tiempo llevaba guardado en mi cajón, y que ese día metí en mi bolsillo con una intuición, o mas bien, con una esperanza de verte por fin. Ese día sería inolvidable, ese día te convertiste en la prometida de Harry Potter, ese día, según dicen, mis ojos volvieron a brillar, y brillaron más que nuca, recuperando así el brillo que perdieron cuando te fuiste.

Y fui feliz, después de mucho tiempo fui feliz, pero solo junto a ti, como siempre ha sido y siempre será._**  
**_

_**Eso es todo, un beso y espero que os guste.**_


End file.
